Drabbles themed 'A Shower', for HP
by Omnicat
Summary: A set of nine drabbles themed 'a couple in the shower'. 120 words each, all kinds of genres, ratings and angles. Mostly het, with a little bit of femmeslash and gen thrown in for flavour.
1. Contents & Prologue

**Title:** Drabbles themed 'A Shower', for HP

**Author:** Omnicat

**Rating:** Misc. (Archived under T)

**Genre:** Misc. (Archived under General)

**Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** All six Harry Potter books and generally accepted predictions of the contents of book seven.

**Warnings:** Misc. Will be mentioned seperately.

**Pairings:** Misc. Will be mentioned seperately, both in the body of story and in the chapter title.

**Soundtrack:** If you know anything that would fit, do tell me!

**Blanket disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and makes (vast amounts) of money from it. I am not her. This is true for every chapter, so for every single drabble.

**Summary:** A set of eight drabbles inspired by a drabble challenge themed 'A shower with any het couple' for an anime, but I cheated by switching fandoms and adding some femmeslash. 120 words each. All kinds of genres, pairings and ratings.

**Author's Note:** These drabbles were inspired by what I presume was at one time (I only found out from heard tell) a Blissful Ignorance challenge; 'A shower with any het couple, no more than 120 words'. Now, Blissful Ignorance (dot com) is a site dedicated to Gundam Wing, an anime, and strictly hetero oriented. And the Warlord (the board founder) kinda... 'strongly dislikes' Harry Potter. But, I'm a cheat. Everyone knows that. So I stole the challenge and ran off with it, and the results are as shown below. I'll post all the drabbles over the course of the week, so no long waits. Have fun! And review please! The drabbles are just that - drabbles, but I simply adore getting reviews!

-------------------------------------------------

**Contents / Chapters:**

– _Dilemma;_ HGxGW

– _Prefects' ... Showers?;_ RWxHG

– _Phases;_ JPxLE

– _Going Crazy;_ SBxNO-ONE! Bhahahaha! cough

– _Definitely Going Crazy;_ SBxNO-ONE AGAIN! Bwahahaha - ack, swallowed a bug!

– _The Tenderness of a Cliché;_ HPxGW

– _Cold and Wounded;_ RLxNT

– _Once a Marauder...;_ RLxNT

-------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

"Godric?" He looked up warily at his raven-haired (and quite literally clawed) co-founder.

"I _demand_ that the wizarding world takes up on modern Muggle science. This is no longer a request, if I don't get what I want, I will become _angry_. And you do not want me to be angry, do you, dear?"

_Squeek._ "O - oh, really? Well, what, uhm, did you have in mind, dear?"

"A sewing and draining system. Oh, and Helga would love for Hogwartsto get its own spa. Off limits for the boys, of course. We musn't let technological improvement become our moral downfall. The Roman legions are in town, they'll have things fixed in no time at all."

Godric groaned.


	2. Dilemma – HGxGW

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** General, Romance

**Warnings/Summary:** Femmeslash and tough decisions

**Pairing:** HGxGW

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** I am such a cheat... some light femmeslash to start it off.

-------------------------------------------------

**Dilemma**

Ginny and Hermione raced down the stairs and into the Gryffindor girls' bathroom, flew along every stall and crashed into each other before the very last free one. Panting, they looked at each other.

"Share?" Ginny offered.

Hermione went beet red, which did not go unnoticed, but certainly exploited.

"It's your choice." Ginny said, and slipped into the stall. Without looking back or closing the door, she stripped off her upper garments.

Hermione bit her lip, torn. Either she'd wait and get late for class, or she'd suffer great embarrassment for a few minutes - and finally get the chance to see Ginny naked.

Ginny lowered her panties, bending over to reveal creamy white buttocks. Hermione shivered and stepped inside.


	3. Prefect’s… Showers? – RWxHG

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance, Humor

**Warnings/Summary:** Twarted naughty plots.

**Pairing:** Ron Weasley x Hermione Granger

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** And now, on to the het.

------------------------------------------------------

**Prefects'... showers?**

"Um, Ron."

"Yes?"

"I want to bathe."

"Yeah, me too."

"But we can't very well do that at the same time, now can we?"

"Ehm..." Ron's ears turned red as he looked at the door to the prefects' bathroom. "Well, I - uh, that is..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Ron squeaked.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Ron cringed.

"Good evening, fellow prefects."

They jumped, Ron swearing and Hermione with a yelp, as Ernie McMillan appeared. He nodded politely, said the password, and entered the bathroom. Hermione peered inside wide-eyed, and gasped.

"Shower stalls? I'm saved!"

Ron swore some more.

_Bugger,_ he thought, _another attempt foiled._


	4. Phases – JPxLE

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Warnings/Summary:** Childish behaviour and persuasive techniques

**Pairing:** James Potter x Lily Evans

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** Does anyone remember the time in which they refused to shower or wash themselves, and your parents sometimes had to force you?

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Phases**

Sirius, Remus and Peter came crashing down the stairs James had just ascended. their eyes watering and their hands clamped firmly over their mouths and noses. Lily, who was just on her way up, hastily pressed herself against the wall.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's James," Sirius said. "He refuses to wash himself, and he bloody REEKS!"

"He just had Quidditch practice, too." Peter added, shuddering.

"Isn't James a bit too... old to be acting like that?"

"This is _James_ we're talking about, Lily." Remus reminded her.

"Hm... you're right. Wait, I have an idea! James?" she called brightly, bouncing up the stairs. "Would you like to take a shower with me?"

Sirius, Remus and Peter stared after her.


	5. Going Crazy – SBxNOBODY!

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Humor, 'Angst'

**Warnings/Summary:** Cursed bliss.

**Non-Pairings:** Sirius Black x Molly Weasley, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, (Nymphadora) Tonks, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** Insert the authoress cackling manically.

------------------------------------------------------

**Going Crazy**

Sirius Black was going crazy. In a good way, though. Sort of, at least. You see, this thirty-five-year-old former convict and prankster at heart, was suffering from pheromone overload.

For the first time in fourteen years, he was surrounded by women - and unable to get them, which was a first in his life.

Molly Weasley was married (and acting bitchy), Emmeline Vance was likewise taken, Hestia Jones wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole, Tonks was his cousin (Sirius was desperate, yes, but not yet desperate enough to resort to his family's habit of taking it up with your cousins), and Ginny and Hermione, however tempting, were off limits. Minerva... _no._

Which left only could showers. Lots of them.


	6. Definitely Going Crazy – SBxNOBODY!

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor

**Warnings/Summary:** _Going Crazy's_ evil twin...

**Non-Pairings:** Sirius Black x Any Female, Himself, Remus Lupin. Hints of Remus Lupin x Any Female.

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** (twitch) (smothered giggle)

------------------------------------------------------

**Definitely Going Crazy**

"Remus! Help me!" The wail seemed to end in a sob.

Remus sprinted through Grimmauld Place, wand in hand and ready to fight, and burst into the bathroom expecting the worst.

"Sirius! What's -"

The sight that met him was unexpected. Sirius was hunched underneath the shower's flow, naked.

"Moony, please help," he pleaded. "I'm so hard it hurts -" Remus caught a glimpse of the evidence, and looked away quickly. "- and this shower is spelled to stay warm!"

Remus' mind raced. "You can't take a cold shower?"

"No!"

"And you want my help?"

"Yes!"

"But Sirius... can't you help yourself?"

Sirius stared at him in horror.

"Apostate! Marauders are above wanking!"

"Through fourteen years of solitude? Like hell!"


	7. The Tenderness Of A Cliché – HPxGW

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings/Summary:** Peace, and a wish for eternity. (That's symbolism for ya; sap and smut.)

**Pairing:** Harry Potter x Ginny Weasley

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** Not much of a title, I know, but titles have never been my forte. It seemed fitting, though.

------------------------------------------------------

**The Tenderness Of A Cliché**

Harry announced the end of the training. Most of the team departed. Harry and Ginny lagged behind, taking their time to put away the Quidditch supplies, enjoying the mild weather and each other. Hand in hand they - and occasionally lip-to-lip - they eventually strolled towards the dressing rooms to shower and change clothes. Pleasantly exhausted and sore, they were looking forward to a nice meal and a lazy evening in the common room.

It was a perfect day, Ginny reflected, as Harry pulled the door to the boys' showers closed. But how much longer would they be able to enjoy days like these? She made a decision. Following him, she deadbolted the door and stripped.

"Make love to me."


	8. Cold And Wounded – RLxNT

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Angst

**Warnings/Summary:** A beaten body and a frozen soul.

**Pairing:** Remus Lupin x (Nymphadora) Tonks

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** 'He' is Remus, and 'she' is Tonks. Just so you know. ;p

-----------------------------------------------

**Cold And Wounded**

A bone-deep chill seemed to have settled in him. He just sat there, curled up in her small bathtub staring at the wall, shivering under the warm flow of water from the showerhead. She'd set it on the 'clean and soft' option, instead of 'normal', which would have pelted down harshly on his abused back.

Gently she dabbed at the blood crusts that wouldn't be washed away with a cloth. He flinched when she accidentally touched a bruise on his back, and curled up more tightly, shaking from head to toe. Scars stood out on his tautened skin.

Suddenly, she threw her arms around him and drew him close, holding him as tightly as she dared as hot tears fell.


	9. Once A Marauder… – RLxNT

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Humor

**Warnings/Summary:** Water that is no longer water, as a result of mischief.

**Pairing:** Remus Lupin x (Nymphadora) Tonks

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** To make up for how depressing the last one was. (Remember that morphing is of no use when there's something _covering_ whatever you morph into.)

------------------------------------------------------

**Once A Marauder...**

Tonks pecked Remus on the cheek before sliding out of bed. Remus groaned in protest, grinning into his pillow. As soon as he heard the bathroom door close, he jumped out of bed, stormed down to the basement and set to work. Faintly, the evidence of Tonks' latest musical obsession drifted down to him, causing a wave of nostalgia to engulf him as he realised how similar her voice was to her late cousin's.

_This one's for you, Padfoot._

When he was finished, he raced back upstairs and dove between the bed sheets just as Nymphadora's shriek resounded.

"Remus! You twit!"

She stormed into the bedroom, towel clad, daring Remus to take a peek.

"Argh! Any colour but lime green!"


End file.
